Sun Wukong (SahaTo)
, , , |english voice=Sean Schemmel |japanese voice=Shun Oguri |species=Monkey |gender=Male |blood type=O |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=Immortal |age-part2=Immortal |height-part1=5'10 |height-part2=5'10 |weight-part1=176 |weight-part2=187 |rank-part1=Kage |rank-part2=Kage |classification=Heavenly Sage, Monkey King |occupations=Guardian of Xī Wáng Mǔ’s Heavenly Peach Garden, The Sage of the Buddhaic Plane |nature type=Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin–Yang Release, |Kekkei Genkai=The Path Gold Alignment, |unique traits=Birthed From Stone, Does not Age, Able to Communicate with Nature and Animal Life Forms, Able to Communicate with Spiritual Entities |affiliations=Mount Huaguo, Mountain of Flowers and Fruit |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} A legendary figure that has his origins in the novel Journey to the West https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sun_Wukong, the was birthed from stone on the legendary Mountain of Flowers and Fruit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mount_Huaguo. A stone nourished by the five elements was created into becoming one of the most renown entities under the . In his youth, Sun Wukong gained leadership of the monkey tribes that claimed their abode on Mount Huagao and was heralded to be their king. Sun Wukong was a boastful entity that prided himself on his immortality, strength, and stature as . This adaptation done by the author on the Naruto Fanon Wiki has no in-story relation to the character Son Gokū although it still uses the same source material. ---- ACz9UFFz8ng ~Theme of Sun Wukong From the nativity of stone, Sun Wukong as the has been one of the most influential entity’s under his teacher Gaoh Minazuki. The power possessed by the is only surpassed by the Heavenly Sovereign and even he is worrisome of Sun Wukong at the apex of his strength. As a representation of the Buddhaic Plane, Sun Wukong has a full understanding of the universe to include its creation, inner workings and its purpose. The complexity of his abilities are nigh impossible to put in sense we would be able to understand. However, the author can simply put it as “he who has conquered suffering and one whom has ascended beyond our perception of truth”. For an entity that has been buried for centuries, his prowess for the ineffable remains undeterred. From his lore, during his early years of creation, Sun Wukong gained leadership of the monkey tribes located within the Cave of the Water Curtain and he would then be known as the which he would retain for years to come. He gained this title before he was greeted by the Heavenly Sovereign. While training under the Sage of Enlightenment, Sun Wukong was designated by Gaoh to symbolize all aspects of the Buddhaic Plane and to find peace in a universe that is only understood by one other. Sun Wukong was trained under these aspects after Gaoh taught Asu Rashoujin knowledge of the Astral Plane. In the course of over 500 years, Sun Wukong has finally reached the apex of his existential and his totality is only second to one. Though he has the prowess to stop Sargon single handedly, is not able to intervene in the Physical Plane affairs to the laws of pataphysics. His goal is to further his own practices of the Buddhaic Existential Plane in order to gain unity with this universe. This can be down by unlocking the inner secrets within his universe and gaining a complete understanding of fundamental and abstract concepts. As the zenith of the Buddhaic Plane, Sun is able to induce pacifism in any life form akin to his teacher, this extension of passivity includes any species of animal, plant, human and even extraterrestrial beings. Along with his mastery of the Buddhaic Plane, Sun Wukong is also capable of performing what we may call as miracles, though not miracles in the messianic sense. They are attributed to the multitude of sacred tools and innate abilities that he has are so far beyond recognition that many shinobi would think that they are impossible. History The epic tale of Sun Wukong begins on the legendary Huāguǒ-shān (Mountain of Flowers and Fruit) in a time long forgotten by time itself https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sun_Wukong as nothing but a mere stone. However unknown at the time, the stone was imbued with a seemingly magical influence to it ethereal location. The stone was then manipulated by unknown magical forces to transform it into a womb which would eventually produce an egg made of stone. Soon, the primordial forces of earth, wind, fire and water would shape the stone into that of a simple monkey. First, the howling wind would blow the stone into the form of a monkey with fully functioning motor skills. On the mountain, the monkey befriends various animals, and joins a group of other monkeys. The monkeys were four immensely powerful primates who were spiritual in nature and even matched Sun’s strength. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sun_Wukong Within the mountain, were many hidden areas to include sacred pits that fascinated the interest of Sun Wukong and a magical stream where the monkeys would bathe during the end of the dayhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sun_Wukong. They declare that whoever goes through the waterfall, finds the stream’s source, and comes out again will become their king. The stone monkey volunteers and jumps into the waterfall. To display his own bravery, Wukong nominated himself to jump through a large waterfall in order to find out what was behind it. The monkey boldly leaped through the waterfall, and described his findings as almost celestial http://koei.wikia.com/wiki/Sun_Wukong. A cave was behind the water, with exotic plant life, emerald-green moss, comfortable stone beds and chairs, a mystical colored fog, and much more. A stone tablet was featured in the middle of a bridge, carved with the words, "Happy Land of the Mountain of Flowers and Fruit, Cave Heaven of the Water Curtain"http://mythology.wikia.com/wiki/Sun_Wukong. The clans of monkeys soon inhabited the cave. After the event, Wukong is recognized by all inhabitants of the mountain as king, specifically known as the "Handsome Monkey King". Soon, the mountain becomes civilized, and became extremely prepared for future conflicts. The mountain would continue to strive for centuries. On the mountain, the monkey befriends various animals, and joins a group of other monkeys. After playing, the monkeys regularly bathe in a stream. However, soon, Wukong realized that, though he was past the others in rank, he was not beyond them in mortality. This is where Sun would venture on a quest to gain his immortality. On a quest for immortality, he traveled on a raft to more civilized lands, where he found a Buddhist monk named Bodhi http://mythology.wikia.com/wiki/Sun_Wukong. Through constant traveling, the Monkey King gained able human speech and manners. Bodhi was reluctant to teach the Monkey, as he was not human, but, through determination and will from the other party, decided to http://koei.wikia.com/wiki/Sun_Wukong. It was around this time that Bodhi gave him the name, "Sun Wukong". Sun, relating his monkey origins, and Wukong, or aware of emptiness. With the monk, Wukong gained favoritism of his teacher, and learned many magical abilities. The Monkey King gained confidence, and bragged about his new powers, so Bodhi threw him out of the temple. Before this, Bodhi made Wukong promise to never tell where he got his new abilities http://koei.wikia.com/wiki/Sun_Wukong. Sun would then scour the lands in search of a weapon that matched his tenacity along with his unique abilities and combat skills. Enter the . Sun discovered the Rúyì Jīn Gū Bàng during his travels across the oceans he would discover this immensely powerful staff treasured by the Dragon King of the East Sea. The staff that Sun was seeking was by no means an ordinary staff. According to legend, the staff is initially described as a pillar of black iron twenty feet in height and the width of a barrel. It is only when Monkey lifts it and suggests that a smaller size would be more manageable that the staff complies with his wishes and shrinks. This is when Sun sees that the weapon is banded with a gold ring on each end, as well as the inscription along the body reading "The Compliant Golden-Hooped Rod. Weight: thirteen thousand five hundred catties https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ruyi_Jingu_Bang#cite_ref-1. From here, Sun’s life would go on a run and he would subsequently attain various treasured tools for his future journies. In addition to taking the magical staff that pacifies the oceans, Wukong defeats the legendary dragons of the four seas in battle and forces them to give him a golden chain mail shirt (鎖子黃金甲), a , and https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sun_Wukong. Upon his return to the mountain, he demonstrates the new weapon to his followers and draws the attention of other beastly powers, who seek to ally with him. He forms a fraternity with the Bull Demon King (牛魔王), the Saurian Demon King (蛟魔王), the Roc Demon King (鵬魔王), the Lion Spirit King (獅狔王), the Macaque Spirit King (獼猴王) and the Snub-nosed Monkey Spirit King (禺狨王). When the Ten Judges of the Dead come to collect him, he fights back, managing to erase his name and all the monkeys’ names from the Book of Life and Death. Kings of Heaven report him to the for this wrongdoings https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sun_Wukong. With a plan to make the Monkey King more stable, the Jade Emperor invited Sun Wukong to Heaven. Instead of the divine promotion to a god which Wukong expected, he was made a Head of the Heavenly Stables. The annoyed Monkey King decided it would be more fun to rebel instead and made an alliance with some of the most powerful demons in the world. The attempts of Heaven at subduing the rebellion failed. The rebellion, however, defeated Heavens' armies, proving himself equal to even Heaven's greatest general wrongdoings https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sun_Wukong. Though eventually, with the combined forces of Taoist and Buddhist forces defeated Wukong's forces. After repeated failed executions (each attempt only amused the monkey), Sun Wukong was locked into a magical cauldron to be made into an elixir. After seven weeks, the cauldron burst open, with Wukong more powerful than ever, now with eyes that could recognize evil in any form (which also made his eyes water when exposed to smoke). These eyes, are called the which allows him to identify evil no matter what form it takes; however, it also causes smoke to sting his eyes wrongdoings https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sun_Wukong. Wukong acquired this ability after traps Wukong in his cauldron for 49 days, attempting to distill him as punishment. Afterwards, The Jade Emperor and Heavens, out of any options, appealed to the Buddha, the only one with any possible knowledge of how to defeat Wukong. The Buddha fooled the great Monkey King into thinking that he could actually complete the Buddha's own challenge of leaping out of his own hand in which Sun took a large leap to the end of the heavens to discover five pillars which actually turned out to be the Buddha's fingers. The Buddha then sealed him into an imprisonment for five centuries under a immense mountain created out of his own hand with a special talisman https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sun_Wukong. Appearance SunStandard.jpg SunSilverSage.jpg sunwukong3.jpg sunwukongapex.jpg Regal Simian As a being whom is capable of 72 transformations, Sun Wukong’s appearance is a sight that some would consider striking and frank. He isn't known as the just for any reason. The Monkey King fashioned from a divine stone has shocked the heavens above and the earth below with his reputable presence. With the eyes of the divine flame and with fur as the same color as the soil from Flower Fruit Mountain, Sun Wukong exemplifies the primordial forces in which he was create from. With hair of white transitioning to his reddish-brown to his brown-esque complexion signifies an individual who does spends most of their time in the outdoors. His frame resembles that a humanoid monkey with defined muscle features that display not only his physical prowess visually, but it also signifies that his athletic tone is no just for show. As stated before, his hair is easily recognized as it starts off as a pallid white and partially throughout its length, it deviates to a reddish brown. This pallid white is also seen in his eyebrows and along his seventies style bushy sideburns. Located upon his forehead, is a golden band placed upon him by Gaoh Minazuki in order to control Sun Wukong if his powers as the embodiment of the Buddhaic Plane were to ever get out of control. This band perfectly matches the circumference of his skull and it has intricate engravings as seen above. His eye color matches that of golden amber, which is closely similar to the eye color of a lion. Also with his unique eye color, he has a natural red eye shadow which matches the reddish brown hue in his locks. Next, Sun is seen wearing a small red jacket (which also matches his eye shadow) and it is also etched with the stripes of tiger species native to the mountain that he was born upon. Its appearance is very similar to a short flak jacket. The length of this jacket is short enough to display his entire abdominal region and his lower pectoral muscles. The lining of the jacket is adorned with pallid white fur as well, giving it a royal touch. He wears arm bands which are place on the wrist and extends through the entirety of his forearm. Each of the arm bands are garnered with two straps, one directly upon his wrist and the other is place just below the elbow. Next is his unique belt, which is crafted from Damascus steel and is shaped from three different sections. The sections are separated with a silver lining. As a unique testament to his power, his belt is also displays the symbol of his arrogance “Handsome Monkey King”. Due to the belt being made out of unbending material, Sun has a white cloth under the belt which protects his skin from abrasions due to the belt. From here, Sun’s pants can be seen, they are made from two different earthly materials. This black portion of his pants is threaded from the Great Beast of Haluci which is a seamlessly lightweight material allowing excellent movement and mobility. This fur of the Great Beast of Haluci is admirably resilient and is capable of absorbing small amounts of natural energy. The second layer of his pants are made of the red dyed of an Isfahan Beast. The two fabrics are stitched together using simple black threads by two parallel threads and cross stitching. The red fabric is adorned with the outlines of golden clouds which harbor a great deal of skill in order to recreate them. From here Sun Wukong’s bane, is his simian tail. The tail of Sun is also a pallid white and has the same general band design as the one Gaoh Minazuki placed upon his forehead. Throughout his many transformations, his tail manages to always appear which can make him easily identifiable. Personality Slight arrogance and a primal angst against Gaoh Minazuki due to the fact that he desires to be respected. A fact only to his mentor Gaoh, his power makes him very arrogant but also extremely confident as he is the Sage of the Buddhaic Plane, and is the second strongest entity aside from the Sage of the Seven Existential Planes. His sense of humor makes him a trickster and a prankster, and he caused havoc in the heavenly court of the Jade Emperor simply to amuse himself. However, his cleverness and power were no match for the wisdom of Buddha, who imprisoned him under a mountain. Under Gaoh's tutelage, Sun had became far more understanding of his title and his position as the Sage of the Buddhaic Plane. Over time however, he grew tired of fighting to the point of going to sleep for over a thousand years. Even know, he avoids fighting due to his power being incomparable even to the immensely powerful Asu Rashoujin and Sargon entirely. However, if he chooses to appear to the lower life forms such as those who are in the Messianic Plane, Astral Plane, or even the Physical Plane (Shinobi Universe), the Great Sage equal of Heaven chooses to hide his true identity, preventing his name from being heard by those whom inhabit the lower realms of existence. However, his personality has changed over the ages and Sun Wukong seems much more calm and personable than most Sages even in the midst of battle. He finds his nature, being forced to fight those he has no quarrel with or doesn't hate, to be a horrible curse afflicting his Buddhahood. He has gained a sense of ecological empathy, which allows him to understand the well being of the entirety of nature on a scale that is completely incomprehensible. He seeks to observe from the physical world from the Buddhaic Plane as he believes his own abilities are too much to manifest in the material universe. He is truly compassionate to all animals and is often seen communicating with various summons on a mental level. It can be said that summoning creatures hold a level of respect to the monkey king and vice versa. His level of compassion matches that of true empathy and as such, he fights for their beliefs but he is still unable to clarify the relationship between man and beast. Abilities Sage of the Buddhaic Plane... (In Progress) Innate Abilities (In progress) Quotes Trivia References Category:Male Category:Legendary Creature Category:SahaTo Category:Sage